Fall of Michael Westen
by mfnikki97
Summary: What will happen when Michael and Fi's steal-a-Berlin-bank escapade goes south...Will Fi save the day?  My first ever fanfic...reviews welcome. please be gentle :P NOW COMPLETE :
1. Chapter 1

Berlin,Germany

2:51A.M

"Shit! They are coming a little too quickly, Fi! You said they had late responses!" Michael whispered harshly.

"Well guess what, I'm not a fricking psychologist!"

"Did you pull off any alarms? Forget it; let's get the hell out of here."

"I am a professional Michael! I don't trigger alarms and I am not getting out of here until I finish this job! I am paid to rob this bank which is what I am going to do!"

"Well I was paid to stop some godforsaken CEO from selling international secrets! But here I am helping you so, hoof it or neither one of us are going to have our paydays!"

"Hey, I recently came to know that one of us is a spy! So, use the super spy brains you claim to have!" Every word of Fi's was drenched in sarcasm.

Michael and Fiona were stuck with virtually no escape routes on the second floor of Berlin's second biggest bank and Fi, a great believer of underestimating her adversary's alertness, was almost going to get them killed…again.

Fiona could almost see information passing at the speed of light behind her counterpart's eyes, not to mention quite pretty eyes…

Taking Fi's advice Michael had activated his 'super spy brains'. All he could see in front of his eyes was the floor map that he and Fi were trying their best to memorize least their plan went south. Fi got bored in a little while and went to clean her hoard of guns, Michael being a little more persistent had stuck along. If this situation hadn't been life and death Michael would now have been patting himself on the back.

"Got it! Fi the pantry exit and just..Fi.. be quiet this time!" To give her credit she cued right on and in fact ran a little faster than him. They ran down the steps as quickly and quietly as they possibly could. He didn't know about Fiona, but right now his breath refused to leave his lungs.

Getting right out of the pantry door and finding the cooks' exit door, was a hop, skip and sally for her. But training told her that she was far from safe…thankfully at least the god of darkness was on their side. The streetlamps were out…truthfully Berlin was a city with many alleys and side alleys and they were in a pretty large business district ranging from the bank she was supposed to steal…today to the money laundering business Michael had an appointment in tomorrow.

"Uh oh Michael, guess we were not as quiet as you wanted us to be." said Fi gesturing to a group of guards with semiautomatics.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Berlin,Germany

3:04A.M

_"Uh oh Michael, guess we were not as quiet as you wanted us to be." said Fi gesturing to a group of guards with semiautomatics._

"Great! At least they don't know which alley we are in. RUN!" Michael said setting an example. The alley was really dark, Michael should have been fine in the darkness the middle of the alley provided. But Michael going into overdrive did what he was the most trained to do in situations like these….Stick to the walls, they provide lots more darkness, no chance of a shadow and a back support if the nerves get a little too much.

"Michael", she whispered as loudly as she could without risking the chance that she'd be handcuffed and put into little cells that suffocated her sense of pride and freedom, "Get back here!"

Observing quickly that Michael had no intentions of listening to her, she tried to go to him to pull him back. "Michael there's a-

Michael had heard what Fi had to say and he knew what consequences that brought, Hell! He was experiencing them right now. For a man of his dimensions he took pride in the fact that he could run pretty quickly and quietly. This bit he never saw coming…

His feet went off balance and he knew that in this equation he was getting the shorter hand. As he fell, his knee hit the rugged walls and then the side of what was presumably a ditch. Even in that moment he couldn't help but think that this was a little too big a ditch. one moment later though all thoughts were wiped out and he could almost hear his brains scream "all systems down!" The pain was surprisingly dull…

As Fiona watched Michael sink, she bit her tongue in anticipation for the pain and agony that the poor bugger would now feel... Despite the highly revolting comment her boyfriend had made on her abilities, she was truly in a lot of pain for him. As she heard the THUD of Michael's knee hitting the ground she squealed and ran up to him and muttered "Michael, you fine? Are you okay? I heard a crack…why aren't you saying anything?" when Michael looked up at her the look on his face almost made Fi's heart suicide. There were beads of cold sweat running down his forehead and he was biting his lower lip in a valiant effort to save him and Fi from being discovered but it was one hell of a difficult task….

She helped him sit up and sat down with his knee on her lap to scrutinize at what damage had been caused. It was dark but even in the darkness Fi could see that his trouser was drenched in blood knee-down. Fi's arms involuntarily went around Michael pulling him into the biggest hug she could afford to give him without killing him in the process.

"Hey Michael, don't worry… I'm here, things are going to be okay… oh you silly guy… I was trying to tell you… the ditches here are industrial size and are filled with every Tom, Dick and Harry's garbage… you need to get cleaned up Michael."

She left him for a moment but Michael, who was now in a desperate need to press someone's hand really hard to compensate for the scream that he was trying so hard to keep under wraps, this seemed like one long-assed millennium. Moreover he was right now very much in need of Fi's arms to stay put. Somehow the idea of calling out to her fled his mind the same instant it came back, her arms laden with what looked like sacks but upon closer inspection turned out to be disposed cardboard boxes of _'industrial size'_. Helping him lean against the wall, she piled the boxes to block out the view that the confused guards would have.

Fi tore out the sleeves of her brand new boutique shirt as she tied it above his kneecap to lessen the amount of blood loss. She bent down towards Michael and murmured "You are taking me shopping as soon as this _fiasco_ is done with… I just bought that last week" she sighed ruefully. Despite the pain, he gave her a smile, so cute and tiny, that if she would have been anywhere else in the world she would have leapt upon him by now. "Don't give that winning smile of yours Michael. Don't forget you still owe me an obscenely filled boutique shopping bag…"

Michael's smile subsided at the same rate his wallet's size was going to. And Fi gave him the most vixen-eyed smile ever possible. "Now you wait right here Michael, while I go get supplies and our car." As she walked away Michael mumbled, "Fi… the car is…..like 5 streets away... dying in pain here… come quickly… get a pain killer…"Michael, knowing Fi's inability to do anything without almost getting them killed in the process, said. "Keep your phone on silent and for god's sake answer it when I call!" Giving him the thumbs up sign she darted into the darkness.

There was a slight crack between the boxes and Michael could see the men scanning each one of the alleys systematically and boy were they coming fast!


	3. Chapter 3

_There was a slight crack between the boxes and Michael could see the men scanning each one of the alleys systematically and boy were they coming fast!_

Berlin, Germany

3:28 AM

Michael decided that there was no use in sitting and waiting for Miss Doom- his girlfriend, or Mr. Pay-for-your-sins and Mr. Death-is-certain, his newest, biggest semi-automatic carrying enemies. Michael had to survey the damage done by that son of a bitch-ditch he was sitting next to. The pain was pretty numb thanks to Fi having almost cut off his whole leg from the rest of his body with her shirt. Michael tried to put his leg up but the heart wrenching pain that came next almost made him wish he had never thought of such a mastermind idea. That felt like he had a knife lodged in his wound that had gone on a rampage along his leg like a pair of ringworms… ah! It was a world of pain.

Fi meanwhile had already got into her car and was speeding along to the nearest drug store to get the supplies. Fi was a good driver but now was a 911 emergency. Doing what at any other time she would have called a mess of a parallel parking. She ran into the 24 hour drug store and blabbed of such medical jargon that the poor sleepy teenage boy looked at her and went "huh, sister you got to be slower if you want anything filled out at all" Fi yelled at him "Forget it, move your lazy ass out of there!" She jumped over the counter onto the floor next to the teenage boy and started storming around saying "Bandages…Scissors…Tweezers…Medical wipes….umm…. What are you doing over there? Come here and make yourself useful!...You got any spirit on you? Or ethanol or isopropanol?"

"Nope…no stock. But hippo's got vodka."

"Hippo?" Fi even in the time of such a national calamity had to stop and ask.

"My employer. Long inconvenient hours, small salary and no incentive…. Big time son of a bitch!"

"Whatever, hippo's remains will have to do. Here. STOP PUTTING IT IN A BAG! Just _give _it to me!" Slamming the money on the counter and taking the supplies one-handedly.

"But you left like a 100 dollar bill here!"

"Keep the change!" she said running up to the car.

"But I need it in German currency… hippo will kill me…"

Michael's leg was throbbing and judging from the sound made by the guards they were about 5-6 alleys away…

"Fi where d hell r u?" Michael sent an SMS frantically to her. 5 seconds later pat came the reply.

" I am coming as fast as I can! Stop whining!"

" I'm not whining,am in pain. Sum things in my leg!"

" I noe, am comin. Don't need a speeding ticket now. X( all ur fault!"

"funny u don't care so much abt speeding tickets otherwise"

"Don't argue, I'll abandon u there!"

"then I'll spill on u to the guards."

"don't u dare Michael x( I'll kill u"

" try me :) wait a min"

"wat jerk?"

"fi they r comin"

"already?"

"if u dint notice, u left me for a century fi"

"don't worry, am getting u out of there. Wont leave without u…promise :D "

Michael's leg hurt, he was shit scared and was sweaty and tired, but what Fi said touched all the sentimental nerves he possessed… he never really admitted it but he liked the love/hate relationship they had and he would have been incredibly bored with any other woman, not that any other woman would be equally bored with him. As in, he was hardly the kind of guy who made the perfect boyfriend, he was a spy- always in danger, he wasn't a good date-goer and he wasn't the type to talk his way into a better relationship. He never told her but he was incredibly thankful Fiona was in his life. She had flaws but the best thing that she could do was suffer him. She was incredible and deserved a much better boyfriend than him but then here she was tied down by him….the big boulder that he was.

Michael pulled out his SIG-Sauer P228 and got ready for what he could guess was his last stand, when suddenly an explosion, which sound-wise resembled the likes of the Hiroshima bomb, rippled the air from what to Michael's damaged ears sounded like an alley away. And to Michael the nightmare had probably just begun…


	4. Chapter 4

_Michael pulled out his SIG-Sauer P228 and got ready for what he could guess was his last stand, when suddenly an explosion, which sound-wise resembled the likes of the Hiroshima bomb, rippled the air from what to Michael's damaged ears sounded like an alley away. And to Michael the nightmare had probably just begun…_

Berlin, Germany

3:53 AM

The guards crouched down real low in an effort to save themselves from the shrapnel they were sure was going to fly but after the sound of the explosion had echoed about three times around the alley, they decided that they would pick up the shards of their broken masculine ego and finally investigate who created this pandemonium. From what Michael could see he didn't know whether to thank the person who made this bomb or shake the person till their bones rattled for almost having drop down a few hundred buildings, but for the moment watching the guards walk away let Michael say his prayers another few times, "well I'm going to hell anyway…might as well ask for an easier punishment" he reckoned.

Michael settled back against the wall and SMSed back to Fi.

"Fi come quick sum things not right. Me n the guards r not alone. Where d hell r u..."

"I know I'm right here" Michael turned his head the other way only to see Fi looking down and giving him an odd smile almost as if to say 'see you need me.' He gave her the most genuine smile that would communicate how true that statement was.

"Hi,Fi! Lots of things have changed like the subtle appearance of a firecracker that almost blew mine and the guards' brains away."

" I know it was a mastermind bomb wasn't it? Quite worthy of being called Fiona Glenanne's masterpiece."

"Fiona Gle- that was your idea! You built that earth shattering piece of crap?"

"Yes Michael that 'earth shattering piece of crap' just saved your life! You should be grateful to me thankless pig!"

"Yeah whatever, what do you propose? Please nothing to do with walking, I can't move this leg of mine."

"well the car's here, we can get out clean while they investigate what is going on." Fi said gesturing to the other alley.

"I'm not sure whether I can even stand Fi."

"Don't fuss Michael, I'll help you."

Fi propped her arm under Michael's and helped him up. Michael groaned and gasped all the way to the car, some distance since all they had to walk was three steps to the car. Then she helped him sit down which resulted in a string of incomprehensible mutterings and groans. Propping his feet up in the car fi slammed the door and raced out of the scene as quick as she could.

Fi stopped the car in the parking lot of their motel. Switching on the car's light she made him face her and picked up the accused leg and put his leg up on the driver's seat. Then facing him she opened the glove box and removed a pair of scissors. Michael's eyes grew wide as he said, "wh… what are you doing Fi...Fi that was my favorite trouser!" he said as she cut the trouser hurriedly away.

"I'm sorry Michael, I never did." She said smiling at him.

The cut down his knee was long, swollen and slightly inflamed….long story short…it was a bad-looking wound, but thankfully at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. "Here, take this" said Fi pushing something under his nose. Going back to get a better view, Michael realized, it was a half-finished Vodka bottle.

" what am I supposed to do with it….wait you already _drank _out of it?"

"I didn't, silly Hippo did! And now I want you to drink it."

"Hippo?"

"forget it, just drink!"

"Why?"

"Cause it'll help."

"From what the pain? I'm not feeling any."

"If not now then later you will. Now drink up!"

Michael decided there was no use in fighting Fi and quickly took one long gulp. Then looking at Fi took another two for good measure. "It tastes like lighter fluid." He said looking thoroughly nauseated.

Fi just took out the tweezers from the glove box and said, "Hope to see you at the end of this ordeal Michael." grinning wickedly.

Then she put her head down and holding the tweezers delicately in one hand and snatching the vodka bottle with the other poured a little of the fluid onto his wound. Michael's head was struck with lightning bolts the minute the Vodka touched his skin and his vision was completely covered in stars.

Fi winced as she saw Michael look up at the roof and growl out in pain. She didn't want to cause any more pain so she did the next step while she thought the pain lasted. Holding the tweezers firmly in her hand she reached out into the wound and immediately feeling hard contact, held onto the substance and pulled it out as nimbly and painlessly as possible.

"Son of a bitch, I was right" she said holding up a glass piece 1 inch long to the pain-stricken Michael.

_**A/N**__- I know, you wait 3 chapters and what do you get a silly glass piece but what can I say, quoting sam-"its fricking amateur hour out here, Mikey!" As you can see lots of their conversation is quotes I have sneaked out of the real episodes, what can I say, I'm into acquisitions…:P_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Son of a bitch, I was right" she said holding up a glass piece 1 inch long to the pain-stricken Michael._

Berlin, Germany

4:36 AM

"Okay good. That just means 5-6 pain in the ass injections and this is just another scar I don't want to remember." Michael said with a sigh of relief. Fi gave him a pitying look and bent down to meticulously shine his knee. Since, Fi wasn't the kind to keep things under wraps out of kindness for a fellow human being, he asked her head-on "What Fi?"

"What…what nothing."

"Fiona Glenanne, don't try it with me."

"Fine. You'll probably be needing a few trips to the hospital….umm.. more like four-five."

"Wh…why? Can't you just give me the injections Fi?"

"Oh I probably could and treat the muscle tear you have too, but I'm not so sure about the fracture."

"Go over the list again…"

"Injections, muscle tear and a hairline fracture. I can even tell you where..."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can, there." Fi said jabbing her finger half way down his leg.

As electric trains of pain shot up and down his whole body he held Fi's hand and almost gave her a fracture to boot.

"Ow, Michael! I can't help it if you're the emperor of maladies. Don't pass them onto me. See that area next to your cut, that's where the glass tore into your muscle and that's why it's blue and throbbing, the reason why you couldn't stretch that leg. The inflammation underneath is from the fracture."

"Fi, you're acting like an anatomy professor over my dead body teaching causes and consequences."

"Well, you're a funny man Michael, you don't like the romance but you want it. You're scared to ask but you need it."

"Oh, what can I say I need a loving touch like _all _sick…."

"Michael, don't get pissed off! I am doing the best I can! And at least I didn't keep you in the dark like you do…everytime"

"Fi…..you have to link everything to that don't you?"

"Yup! Anyway now we need a evacuation plan."

"Why that?"

"Unless you intend to go out in the lobby wearing 1 and a half pair of trousers, I don't see any vision of getting you in the normal way. That is without questions and raised eyebrows."

"та часть сукиного сына стакана! кровавый заставил длинный список озлобленных медицинских счетов платить! сука! мудак! твердая задница! "

"Michael, are you swearing at me?...in Russian that too! Get some balls Michael! Swear in a language we both understand or next time it's Spanish for me!"

"Fi cool down! I'm not swearing at you. I'm swearing at my luck! Turns out karma's a bitch!"

"Michael, you get shot and you don't have a problem, you get scratched and you go raving and ranting about the world shrieking about how wronged life has been for you."

"Whatever Fi. What's that evac plan of yours?"

"Well it's in its infancy but I think I got the basic idea." Fi said as she got out and walked towards the elevator in the garage.

"Fi, what are you going to do? Don't do something stupid!...Fi, don't leave me here…I'm looking me put my foot down…..FI!"

**A/N**_**- translation to mike's swear words**__- that son of a bitch piece of glass! bloody got a long list of bitchy medical bills to pay! bitch! asshole! hard ass!_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Fi, what are you going to do? Don't do something stupid!...Fi, don't leave me here…I'm looking silly. Help me put my foot down…..FI!"_

Berlin, Germany

4:45 AM

When Fi came back, Michael could see that she was pushing something along with her. 'Curse the maintenance for all that they are making me pay, the least that you could expect was a few well placed light bulbs…..' Michael thought with increased frustration. On squinting Michael saw that she was pushing a baby stroller along. He didn't know what her plans were but he was too weak to act like a father and too big to act like her child. That didn't leave him very far…

"Fi, wait, I thought you were carrying a baby stroller" he said when Fi came next to his door.

"Michael, clearly it's a wheelchair! You need spectacles….McBride!"

"Here we go again….Do you have to bring that up always?"

"Traits of a woman, Michael….we forgive but we never forget."

"Whatever. What's on the chair Fi?"

"White powder and plastic mould. My bomb making supplies."

"You are making a bomb here Fi?"

"Michael you can't make a bomb with these things…..you need lots more, glycerin, C-4, detonate-"

"Cut it short Fi. What are you going to do?"

"Well, you can't use the front entrance nor the back exit…..that leaves the side door."

"Fi you mean side ramp….wait a minute…..you are turning me into a paraplegic aren't you?"

"Bingo! Since I can't make you go that way without them asking questions about how you were walking with me out of the motel and then suddenly few hours later you come up banged, bruised and broken, you are going to be my beloved _grandpa_!"

" Grandp…do I look that old to you! Can't I be some distant cousin of yours?"

"No Michael, that wouldn't be fun would it? Its going to be an uphill task….literally, to get you up that ramp….you're so _big_ for me!"

"Fine! But…Fi I am really not that old! I mean…for god's sake Fi…. Why? I mean that's all you get? The world gives you a hundred different relationships and I'm so low in the list for you that I get grandfather?"

"Stop moaning Michael! Fine I upgraded you…you can be my father! And no negotiations!"

"But-

"Shut up!"

Fi took some of the white powder in her hand and removing a bottle of water from under the wheelchair and pouring a capful into the white powder rubbed her hands together and then rubbed her damp hands on his hair.

"What the hell are you doing Fi? FI LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!"

"Michael you can't be my father if you look as young as you do!"

"Ha you had to admit it….I am attractive aren't I?"

"You're bearable. Now should I give you wrinkles?"

"No! No you should not! Under no conditions are you going to change my features!"

"Yeah, for a change you are right. The older I make you the older I am!"

"More like you can't see your boyfriend become your father."

"Those too… fine now get out!"

"_How?_"

"Oh yeah right… okay now I open the door and position the wheel chair as close as possible and then you hold the arms of the wheelchair and drag yourself in."

"And what are you going to do? Stand and see me struggle?"

"No Michael, I do the most important thing….stabilize the wheelchair and push you over Mount Everest!"

"Fine…Ow that hurt…okay wait that was bad….Ow!"

"Are you just about done Michael?"

"Yeah Fi….. Is it normal that the powder burns your scalp?"

"Well it depends….I might have put too much in which case you'll probably lose your hair but otherwise if it doesn't burn a little bit Michael that means I've not made it correctly….and that's not possible is it?"

"Wait….I don't know how bad bad is but right now this is really bad…Fi go quickly I need to wash this out!"

"Okay okay!" said Fi pushing him along as fast as she could. "oof! You're heavy Michael! Keep your head down!" Fi said pushing him into the elevator. "phoof, now for the ninth yard."

"Please don't call it that." Said Michael as Fi rolled her eyes.

"Okay now to reach the room door….. and…all clear. Go wash your scalp Michael, you know how to push yourself in a wheelchair don't you?"

"I don't know Fi, I've never _dropped_ so low!"

"Fine I'll help you." Said fi pushing him into the bathroom. "Are you fine with this suit getting a little spoiled?"

"Any more than this? Sure….go ahead!"

Fi took a small bucket and filled it with water, and then she grinned at him and said, "I love these bits…" and poured the bucket on his head. Michael spluttered and coughed and looked at Fi with big eyes and said,

"Awww I'm going to get hypothermia now!"

She smiled at him as she put a fist full of shampoo on his head and then scrubbed his hair. Michael sat back and speculated about what happened over the past few hours…

Very few things stood out as much as the effort and risk Fi had taken to make sure he walked out of the scene with her….well not exactly walked.

"Fi, Thank you."

"For what…giving you this exfoliating head massage? Although I'm pretty good at it….."

"No, Fi for not leaving me there. For listening to all my complaints and still hanging on. For not making empty promises and for being there when I needed you the most. And also I've realized something… you and me…whenever we fight….it distracts me from more unpleasant things. I'd be bored as hell with anybody else Fi…honest. And oh love the massage."

All this while Fi's hands had stopped moving but on the last comment she laughed and putting her arms around him said, "Well I try, but you're worth it Michael….honest."

Michael smiled and nodded and said, "okay now to find me nice suit, you a nice dress and get the hell out of here…

_**A/N**__- and that my friends is the end of the saga of the Fall…plz review and I promise I'll bring lots more…I have great ideas…if you have any suggestions do give…love to hear. :D_


End file.
